Running For Your Life
by Ciel-Scamander
Summary: After Grindelwald broke out of MACUSA, he went to exact revenge on Newt Scamander, who was currently back in New York to bring his friends his newly published book like he promised. But what happens when Grindelwald gets Newt in his hands? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: could you maybe do a story where grindelwald escapes MCUSA and goes after Newt for 1) blowing his cover and 2) keeping him from getting to Credence.

So here is what I made out of that prompt. I hope you like it. I know it is not perfect and all but I did my best. This is not the actual story. I try to write it as fast as possible so you don't have to wait too long. This is just a teaser. And maybe I could wake your interest in reading this story.

Also Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them isn't mine.

A loud explosion was heard. The whole building shook. Aurors and wizards ran panicked out of their offices. But a little group was staying. One of them was Seraphina Picquery, the President of Magical Congress of the United States of America. The others were all Aurors.

They wanted to find out what caused the explosion. So they went downstairs to the prison blocks. But what they saw down there made them freeze on the spot. One of the cells was damaged enough that the prisoner inside could easily escape.

And this prisoner was none other than Gellert Grindelwald.

Meanwhile Grindelwald was already planning his revenge for a wizard named Newt Scamander. This man ruined everything. He had blown his cover and kept him from getting to Credence. And now he could never get the power from Credence because he was dead. He could have done so much with this power. Never before had he seen an Obscurus with such powers. Now they were gone, wasted. All because of one Newt Scamander. But he would pay for that. Better look out, Mr Scamander, because I am coming for you.

Newt's PoV

Today was the day. I would finally meet my friends again. Today I would arrive in New York and give them each a copy of my newly published book _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them_. I promised Tina to give her the copy in person, so I decided to give one in person to Queenie and Jacob, too. After all they are also my friends.

Yes, I already know that Jacob still knows everything that happened. Tina had sent me a letter last week and explained everything to me. At first I was a little shocked, but then I could only feel happiness. For me and mostly for Jacob. For me because I haven't lost another friend and for Jacob because now he can be with Queenie. The bad part about this is, they have to date secretly, due to the strict rules of MACUSA. It says that no No-Maj is allowed to have any knowledge of the Wizarding World. With this they want to prevent a war between the No-Majs and the Wizards and Witches. Everyone knows this would only end in a big disaster. And no one can tell what the outcome of this war would be.

It was a nice day, the sun was shining brightly from the deep blue sky. It was summer after all. I could hear my creatures complaining about how long it would take until we were there. I silenced them by saying that we'll be there soon. And it wasn't a lie. It would only take them another five minutes. It would be much quicker if he would just apparate there, but two reasons he didn't: first he doesn't like the feeling he gets every time he uses apparation and second he didn't dare using it because there are simply too much No-Majs around.

I already almost exposed the Wizarding world to the No-Majs, but I could avoid that by obliviating the whole city with the help of Frank, the Thunderbird.

Frank was my actual reason why I wanted to come to New York the first time. I wanted to bring the Thunderbird to Arizona. I wanted to bring him home. But after the disaster that had happened I needed Frank's help so I had to let him free in the middle of New York.

I just hope he found his way home without any complications. Because if not I would never forgive myself. It was my duty to bring him home. I already failed in that part. But maybe he got back to Arizona safely.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt's PoV

As I reached the Apartment of the Goldsteins', I was really excited. I have waited so long for this moment. I reached out with my hand and pressed the bell. I didn't have to wait long before someone came and opened the door for me. The door was barely open as this someone hugged me very strongly. I had to try really hard not to fall over from the sheer amount of power that lay behind this hug.

"Can't breathe!" I pressed out. I couldn't really say more.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Newt, but I was just so happy to see you again" said my almost-murder, who was none other than Tina Goldstein herself.

"I'm happy to see you, too. And I have something special for you and the others."

"Really? Oh, ehm, please, come in." She didn't have to tell me twice.

"Are Queenie and Jacob, here, too?" I asked.

"Yes, they are already waiting for you. I don't know if they could have lasted any longer", she said with a chuckle. Oh my god, how cute she was when she did that! But I didn't say that to her of course. I mean, yeah, she liked me, but probably not in the same way I liked her. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship by saying her so.

As we stepped into the Apartment of the girls', I was greeted by Tina's sister Queenie. She gave me a hug, too. I was overwhelmed by so much love. Never in my life had I been more accepted by someone than by these two girls and the No-Maj Jacob Kowalski. Normally the people I usually meet find me annoying. And I can't say that I'm not, but it still hurts to always be rejected by something so stupid and little like this. Again and again.

So needless to say, I was surprised when I wasn't thrown out instantly when I first met them. No, instead they gave me love and acceptance, they cared for me and my beasts. For the first time in my life I really felt at home. All because of these three people.

"Finally you're here!" said Queenie and tore me so out of my thoughts and back into reality. And Jacob hugged me, too.

"It's great to be back. But first of all, I have something for you all." They looked at me expectantly. Nervously I opened my case and brought out a little bag. I wasn't familiar with being in the center of attention and I didn't like it.

"These are for you. I finished writing my book and now I can finally give it to you." I gave each of them one of the exemplars.

"Thank you, Newt!" said Tina and hugged me again.

"I hope you like it."


	3. Chapter 3

Newt's PoV

"Oh, I'm sure it is good. I mean, it is from you after all. The mighty Newton Artemis Fido Scamander" said Tina while burning my book. She burned it! I couldn't believe it! And Queenie and Jacob burned theirs, too!

Now I knew that that weren't the real Tina, Queenie and Jacob. I must have been a fool to not notice. I mean, Jacob, the real one, was a No-Maj after all. But who was it then that was standing there right in front of me? My question was soon to be answered.

Right in front of my eyes the three wizards changed back into their real 'form'. I could only stare wide eyes at them. Instead of Tina, Queenie and Jacob there now stood Grindelwald and two of his loyal followers.

Grindelwald laughed at my shocked expression. "So we meet again, Mr. Scamander" he said before raising his wand and shooting a spell towards me. "Expelliarmus."

One second I was standing, shocked by what just happened, the next I was lying on the ground wandless. I could do nothing but lay there helpless and wait for Grindelwald to do his next step. But before I knew it the dark wizard shot another spell in my direction and I was unconscious.

When I woke up again I was in a very dark room shackled to the wall. I could see nothing but black.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I didn't really want to find out who it was but I had a pretty good idea of who I was soon going to face. Unfortunately I was right.

As the door opened Grindelwald entered the room. And with him a wave of really bright light which hurt my eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Scamander. I hope you're comfortable over there because you are going to be here for a while. But I don't want to be a bad host and let you in here all by yourself. Bring them in" he commanded. The door was opened once again and three of Grindelwald's followers came in. But what they were bringing in with them shocked me. Behind the three wizards were three struggling persons who I was very much familiar with. It was Tina, Queenie and Jacob.

"Newt!" screamed Tina after she saw me. "No!" Tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to hold them back but failed miserably. They were now flowing freely down her face.

"Silence!" shouted the wizard who was holding her and backhanded her hard. I could see Tina's face snapping to the side from the force.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Please!" I now had tears in my eyes, too. I couldn't stand seeing Tina hurt because of me. I mean, Grindelwald had to kidnap them, too, to even have the chance to impersonate Tina. And now they were also in this mess all because of me.

"Enjoy your time together before the real fun begins" said Grindelwald and walked away laughing evilly. The door shut behind him with a loud bang. Everything was dark again.

"I'm so sorry guys. You all won't be in this mess without me."

"Don't be stupid, Newt. You are not to blame for this. We just weren't good enough to fight Grindelwald of. If we were he would now be sitting in a cell in MACUSA, guarded by the best Aurors. And we wouldn't need to worry about him now. You see, Newt, this is entirely our fault" denied Tina. She knew Newt already good enough that he would blame himself for everything. It's just who he is. But why? Asked Tina herself. Maybe he could tell her one day if they get out of here alive. No, when.

"That's where you're wrong. I am the one Grindelwald wants revenge on. And he knew the only way to get to me is through you guys."

"Let's not discuss about this right now" said Queenie. Always the reasonable. "We should focus more on how we are going to get out of here."

"Queenie's right. I don't want to sit in here for the rest of my life" agreed Jacob.

"Yeah, but how do you think are we going to do this? If you haven't forgotten it is Grindelwald we are dealing with" I asked Jacob louder than I meant to. I regret it a moment later. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you."

"It's okay, Newt" said Jacob soothing. I smiled slightly at him. I was going to say more but I was interrupted by Grindelwald who came storming into the little room.

"Time for some fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Newt's PoV

"Crucio!" As soon as the words left Grindelwald's mouth, pain cursed through my body. I tried to curl in on myself, but the shackle, which tied me to the wall, hindered me. Then my body writhed on the ground from the electricity Grindelwald shot my way. I tried hard not to scream. I didn't want to give the dark wizard the satisfaction of my pain.

Somewhere behind me I could hear the others screaming my name. I tried to only concentrate on their voices to shut out the pain, but it just worked partly. But as soon as the next spell hit me, all I could feel was once again just pain.

In front of me stood Grindelwald, laughing and shooting my way. I couldn't bear it anymore. I screamed out in agony. It was true, I already experienced many sorts of pain in my line of work, you can still see the scars, but that was nothing compared to this. I could feel the pain in every part of my body, the electricity, that passes through me from my head to my feet. My muscles were twitching from the electrocution.

Then Grindelwald once again used the Cruciatus Curse on me. I could only scream and hope that it will be over soon. When the next curse hit me, I mercifully slipped into unconsciousness.

Tina's PoV

I screamed Newt's name. I tried to get free. I tried to get to Newt. But I could only watch. Watch as Grindelwald tortured my friend and secret crush right in front of my eyes.

As Newt began to scream, I first tried to shut out his screams, but then I forced myself to listen to them, because I wanted to punish myself. I couldn't bear hearing and seeing that Newt was in pain. And Newt being in pain meant that I was in pain, too. In my mind I did the right thing. In my mind I had to be punished for my mistake. In my mind I deserved more punishment than that.

The tears flowed down my face. I balled my hands into fists, nails pressed into my palms. Eyes shut and my head facing the floor.

Suddenly the screams stopped. Suddenly it was silent. Slowly I opened my eyes again and looked in Newt's direction. There he lay curled up on the floor. But something was different now. His eyes were shut, his body completely still except for the muscle spasms from the electricity still in his body. He was clearly unconscious.

 _Thank god. Now he has a little break from the pain_ I thought.

Theseus's PoV

I was at home, sitting in my room and doing some paper work. I was so engrossed in my work, that I didn't notice the owl sitting in front of the closed window, pleading to be let in, at first. But I definitely did, after the owl knocked so loud on the window, that I nearly fell out of my seat because of the fright.

I opened the window and let the owl in. I took the letter from its mouth and began to read it.

 _Dear Mr. Scamander,_

 _Unfortunately I have to tell you that four people have gone missing. It was the two Goldstein Sisters, a No-Maj named Jacob Kowalski and your brother, Newt. We assume that it is Grindelwald who took them out of revenge. I am sending you this letter to ask for your help in this particular case. And also because I thought you'd like to know this news about your brother._

 _Seraphina Picquery, President of MACUSA_

That was the worst news for me. My brother, in the hands of this madman. I have to go to New York and safe my brother! The others, of course, too.

I immediately began to pack the most necessary things, which weren't much. I didn't want to waste valuable time. Every second counted.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt's PoV

As soon as I woke up, I immediately could feel the pain shoot through my entire body. I groaned loudly making everyone stop what they were doing mere seconds ago and look at me in surprise.

"You're awake! How are you doing? Are you okay?" said Tina overjoyed. She tried to get to me, but couldn't due to the chains on her left wrist holding her back. I wanted to say something to her, but it hurt too much. So I only smiled her way. Apparently that was enough to convince her that I was feeling better. But I could see it in her eyes that she doubted that a little.

Throughout the day I tried hard not to show Tina the pain I was in to not give her even more reason to worry about.

One time a guard came in and gave us a little plate of food and water. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Grindelwald didn't come. Apparently he was planning something big for me. I really didn't want to find out. _But sooner or later I would if we don't escape before_ I thought. But how? I wouldn't be of much help in my current state. Why do I have to be so weak? Why can't I just be stronger? How am I supposed to safe my friends if I can't even stand this little pain? I'm so pathetic.

Again I apologize for this short chapter. I had to study for five tests in the last two weeks so I didn't really have time for anything else. I hope you can forgive me *looking at you with poopy dog eyes*? Till next time.

Theseus's PoV

I travelled to New York as fast as I could. I had to safe my little baby brother. He was all I had left of our family. I couldn't lose him, too.

As soon as I had reached the MACUSA Headquarter, I stormed inside in search of Madame Picquery. On one hand, I wanted to strangle her to death for even allowing Grindelwald to escape and kidnap my baby brother, on the other hand I was glad she even contacted me and told me what happened. Because others wouldn't have done that because they thought that I would just stand in their way.

You see, this isn't the first time my brother was kidnapped. For example there was this one time where someone wanted to get to me through Newt, because he wanted revenge for something I can't quite remember anymore. The Ministry of Magic had informed him of his brother's kidnap and wanted his help in this case. But because it my brother I wanted them to work faster. To me they were simply to slow for my liking. So I had took matters into my own hands and went to look for Newt. In the end Newt AND me had to be rescued. Since then they intentionally didn't inform me anymore about such things. Of course I always somehow managed to know about it and help them indirectly. Without my help they sometimes wouldn't have seen the most obvious hints.

But this time it was different. This time Grindelwald himself had my baby brother in his hands. And three other people, too. This time I just couldn't sit around and let MACUSA do everything. I've learned from my past mistakes. And I wouldn't do them again.


	6. Chapter 6

Newt's PoV

I was sitting in the dark room, leaning against the wall, thinking about a way to escape this creepy, dreadful place. Suddenly I got an idea. I was confident that this would work. The others apparently noticed my change of mood, because they were looking at me confused and at the same time expectantly. So I began to tell them my plan.

I just finished explaining my idea to them, as Grindelwald came storming into the room, grinning sadistically.

"I hope you enjoyed your little break, 'cause now you're going to be in a world of pain." With this Grindelwald pointed his wand my way and began shooting spells, designed to be painful, at me.

I tried not to scream, but once again I couldn't bear the pain. At least I have Grindelwald's attention fully on me and Jacob can fulfill his part of the plan. Jacob, unlike us, wasn't shackled to the wall or even tied up, because they hadn't considered him dangerous. Slowly he sneaked up on the dark wizard behind his back and, after waiting for the right moment, attacked him full force.

Grindelwald, who wasn't expecting this at all, flew to the ground with a surprised yelp, thus making the wizard losing his wand. Jacob quickly grabbed it and gave it to Tina, who was only shackled to the wall with one hand. Said woman took ahold of the wand a shot a spell at Grindelwald.

"Petrificus totalus!"She quickly freed herself, her sister and me from our shackles. Now we just had to get out. Even with Grindelwald out of the way, this won't be an easy task. Only Tina had a wand and I wasn't in any shape of helping them.

Tina opened the door with a spell and we ran out of the room. Which was kinda hard for me with all my injuries. But I had no choice. If I wanted to escape this place I had to ignore the pain and help as much as I can. I didn't want to be a burden for the others.

* * *

Sorry this is kinda rushed and not good. But I didn't know what to write. Hope you enjoyed it, though.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt's PoV

Everything went well until we hit on enemies. There were eight of them, but only four of us. For a short moment we only stared at each other and then all hell broke loose. We shot spells at each other, some hitting their target, some missing (we already found all of our wands, they were hidden in a secret room).

I could barely dodge a spell that was coming my way. I jumped to the side, but lost my balance and fell to the floor. I gasped in pain. One time Grindelwald came in and just kicked me over and over again. He was furious about something and he obviously let that anger out at me. Due to that I now had some cracked ribs and I think one is even broken. But I didn't tell the others that. They already worried too much.

And now I had landed directly on my sore side. The pain was overwhelming. Black dots appeared in my vision and soon after I blacked out.

Tina's PoV

I shot spell after spell in the enemies' direction. I didn't even care if they hit. I could only think and worry about Newt. I knew he was in a bad condition and thus could not fight very well. I caught myself glancing in his direction now and then to make sure he was ok.

I was about to take down one of the attacking wizards but was distracted by a pain-filled gasp coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Newt lying on the floor. His face was twisted in pain and he was holding his right side. Then he went limb.

I was so distracted by this that I didn't notice the wizard that was slowly sneaking my way. But as I did it was already too late. The wizard shot a painful spell at me and I went down screaming, clutching my left shoulder. As I drew my hand back, it was coated in red with my blood. But I refused to let myself be taken down by a little injury such as this.

With a little difficulty due to me not being able to use my left hand I stood up, surprising the wizard who took me down, clearly not expecting this. I jumped at him and punched him in the face effectively knocking him out.

I looked around seeing how the others were doing. There were two other supporters of Grindelwald down. Three down, five to go. I didn't think we could actually make it. I allowed a small smile to creep up my lips. But then I remembered Newt. As fast as I can I ran to the fallen wizard. I knelt beside him and searched for a pulse.

 _Please be alive. Please be alive._ This thought went through my head again and again like a mantra. I let out the breath I didn't even notice I was holding when I found a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. We have to bring him to a hospital ASAP I thought to myself, before he dies.


	8. Chapter 8

Newt's Pov

I groaned. _Why does everything hurt so much?_ I asked myself. I opened my eyes, scanning my surroundings. I was in a room with white walls, white floor, white ceiling and white furniture. Everything was white. Even my own skin looked almost as white as the rest of the room.

I tried to sit up, but promptly fell back again onto the bed I was lying in. My ribs hurt like hell and my head felt like someone was pounding a stone against my skull repeatedly.

I looked down at myself, noticing white bandages wrapped around my ribs and some other places across my body. I also noticed some bruises, some worse than others. Many cuts littered my skin.

The door to my room was opened and tore me out of my examination of my abused body. It was Tina, Queenie, Jacob and my brother Theseus. Wait, my brother?! What was he doing here?

"Theseus?! What are you doing here?" I asked him, not that I wasn't happy to see him. It was just that Theseus was very, and I mean VERY, protective of me and was always overreacting over the littlest things. Don't understand me wrong, I really love my brother and appreciate what he does for me and that he cares so much about me, but sometimes it gets really annoying. Like this one time where he almost got a heart attack when he saw one of my injuries I received from a new magical creature I just recently discovered. It was just a little cut, really. But he insisted that I have it looked at by a professional, because it could be poisonous. I could finally convince him that I had no poison in me and that the cut didn't even hurt. I think now you understand.

"I came here to save you, but as you are already safe I came to make sure that you're ok. Are you in pain? Does anything hurt? What did Grindelwald do to you?" He asked. There he was again, the overprotective side of my brother.

"I'm ok, Theseus. I admit my injures really hurt right now, but I'm sure they'll be healed soon. As for what Grindelwald did to me I don't really want to talk about it right now." I couldn't lie to my brother. He would have noticed it right away and I didn't like lying to anyone. But I just couldn't tell him what had happened to me. It meant that I had to relive everything again I could do that right now. The wound was just too fresh. I hope Theseus understands. But one look in my brother's eyes told me that he did. And I appreciated it.

I yawned. I was getting really tired. The others got the message and left the room so I could rest a bit. I smiled at them and closed my eyes. I soon was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Newt's PoV

 _I woke up. I looked around and noticed that I was back in the room Grindelwald had held me in. Was it all just a dream? Us escaping Grindelwald? No it couldn't be! So why am I back here again then?_

 _Just then the door opened and Grindelwald came in. "You're all mine now" he said with a sadistic grin on his face. "No one will come to safe you."_

 _No, no, no! This can't be happening! I was free! But wait, where were Tina, Queenie and Jacob? Did they manage to escape? Did they forget me here? Where were they? Were they… dead? No, no they can't be! But why aren't they here then? They were here with me, so why not now?_

 _These thoughts rushed through my mind like a roller coaster. I didn't believe Grindelwald one bit. Surly they would come to safe me? Or would they? I began to doubt myself a little. No, I have to believe that they will come, I just have to._

" _Face it, Newt. No one will come. They just pretended to like you. They played with your head and they enjoyed it. Believe me, Newt. You're all alone."_

 _No! I can't believe this! I could feel the tears in my eyes, threatening to spill. But I stubbornly blinked them away. I wouldn't cry. Not over something so little such as this. I was disappointed and used like this before. It hurt like hell but I knew I would get over it anytime soon. It's not like I cared much about them anyway. Or did I? Yes, I did, I did really much, especially about Tina, I think I even love… no. But a little voice inside my head kept saying and annoying me that I did. And it was true. I did love her. But she doesn't love me and now I know that she doesn't even care about me. It hurt, it hurt so much to hear this. I still couldn't really believe it. Why would they do this to me?_

 _Grindelwald tore me from my thoughts with cruel laughter. He raised his wand, ready to shoot a spell at me. He mumbled something I couldn't understand and he pointed his wand towards me…_

I shot up in my bed bathed in sweat. I breathed heavily and my heart was racing. It was just a nightmare. Nothing else. It wasn't real. Nothing of it. I tried to calm myself down and it succeeded. I felt my breathing and my pulse returning back to normal. I just hoped that this really was just a nightmare and nothing of this was true.

I sunk back down onto the soft pillow and went back to a hopefully peaceful sleep.


	10. AN and thank you!

Thank you to all of you who read the story and gave it kudos! I honestly didn't expect so much likes (to me 25 kudos are much xD)!

To all of you who gave me requests, a special thanks to you because without you there wouldn't even be a story! I try to write the other requests as fast as I can, but I cannot promise anything. The next story won't probably come this week and maybe next week, too. I don't know how long it will take but I want to try and make the chapters longer this time. But as I already said I can't promise you anything.

So till next story.


End file.
